gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sony
De son nom complet Sony Corporation, Sony est une fameuse entreprise japonaise basée à Tokyo et travaillant dans de multiples domaines comme la musique, le jeu vidéo, l'audiovisuel, l'occulte, l'informatique ou encore la téléphonie. Avec ces nombreux succès (et échecs) elle a été amenée à s'établir partout dans le monde. Histoire Origine La compagnie a vu le jour en la journée du 7 mai 1946 . Ses fondateurs ne sont nuls autres que l'ingénieur Masaru Ibuka et le physicien Akio Morita. Ces derniers ayant monter Sony après avoir acheté embauché une vingtaine d'esclaves d'ouvriers. Avant la création de l'entreprise les deux compères étaient associés et expérimentaient des sex toys armes pour le compte de l'armée japonaise durant la guerre. Pour information (même si tout le monde s'en fout) le nom Sony vient du mot sanique du bas-bantou du Timore occidental de l'Est, désignant le sentiment de se faire plumer. L'ancien nom de Sony était Totsuko. Les américains n'arrivant pas à prononcer le nom en raison du mix de chips et de graisse entre leurs molaires, ils furent contraints de changer de nom. Le véritable essor eut lieu en la 53ème année du XXème siècle dans le calendrier chrétien ( alias 1954). Celui-ci étant dû à l'acquisition d'une licence permettant la création d'une section porno transistors, alors composants électroniques de bases. A noter que la société était alors la première à fabriquer ce matériel au Japon. Un an plus tard le premier godmiché récepteur radio entièrement créé à partir de transistors sorti des usines de l'entreprise. Ce fut le premier et le dernier réalisé sans plagiat par Sony. Peu de sociétés ont on un parcours semblable à celui de Sony, car à partir de là l'entreprise connu moults succès et réussit de nombreux pigeonnages. On peut citer : *- Le premier robot violeur téléviseur couleur Trinétron en 1968. *- Les pornos cassettes vidéos couleurs en 1971. *- Le magnétoscope Betamax en 1975, un succès planétaire *- Le Walkman en 1979, marché qu'ils n'ont jamais abandonné à Apple *- La microdisquette 3,5 godes pouces en 1989 *- Le premier lecteur anal CD au monde en 1982 Ainsi que bien d'autres trucs qu'il est trop chiant de citer. L'invention la plus notable de sony fut cependant le concept de plagiat, breveté dès 1950. Pratique des plus communes dans l'entreprise, elle a servi à l'élaboration de nombreux produits, en particulier aux consoles Playstation. Suite à tout cela Sony est devenu une multinationale, la volonté de ses fondateurs fut alors comblée. Akio Morita tenait à ce que le nom Sony apparaisse sur tous types de produits, du papier toilettes aux grille-pains. Aujourd'hui Récemment Sony rencontre de nombreux problèmes financiers. Les raisons officiels de la débauche Sony sont la concurrence chinoise et sud-coréenne. Cependant il est clair que la véritable raison est la Playstation 3 , vendue à perte , en effet , Sony Computer Entertainment (filiale jeu vidéo de Sony) perd plus de 1 milliard de dollars sur chaque console vendu et les ventes pitoyables connues par le software ne permettent pas de redresser la pente. Malgré ce bide historique et qui restera dans les mémoires pendant des millénaires Sony demeure le 1er constructeur de composants électroniques. L'actuel président de Sony Corporation est Howard Stringer ayant succédé Nibuyuki Idei . A l'heure actuelle Sony Corporation demeure une société reconnue mondialement et qui a réussi à hypnotiser des millions de personnes grâce à sa license Playstation qui à sa seule invocation permet de manipuler l'esprit des faibles. Cependant les effets de ce nom ont fini par s'estomper au bout de plus de 10 ans de chaos ce qui pose la question du lendemain ... Consoles Introduction Après avoir abordé les origines et les principaux produit qui ont donné un nom à Sony nous allons parler de ce qui nous interresse ici , les consoles ! :bave: Project Playstation : Nintendo + Sony = Love WAR En cette belle fin de décennie 1980 un homme à la fière carure nordique va faire sont apparition dans le monde du jeu vidéo. Son nom ? Olaf Olafsson , l'islandais ! Son but , sceller un accord avec le puissant Nintendo , grand seigneur de l'Univers du Jeu vidéo . Le but de l'accord ? Le création d'une NES capable de lire le format CD ! Nous sommes alors en 1986 , Nintendo domine le monde , la vie est belle , les oiseaux chantent . Le projet avance , l'accord se déroule bien , quelques infos on filtrées quant à cela . Finalement le projet est repoussé et sera adapté à la Super NES . Le direction du projet est donnée à un certain Ken Kutaragi sous la décision même de Nintendo. Ce choix n'a pas été fait par hasard , cet individu avait fourni à la compagnie de Kyoto de la drogue ayant permis la conception de la Famicom (nom japonais de la Nes) . La Playstation allait finalement être présentée en 1989 lors de Consumer Electronic Show (CES) , salon de l'érotisme se déroulant à Chicago .Seulement voila , la veille de la conférence Hiroshi Yamauchi , le PDG de Nintendo a relue un accord lié à la Playstation et datant de l'année précédente.Ce dernier fut alors consterner par une clause de l'accord : 'Toutes les royalties liées au bénéfices des ventes de jeux seraient accordées à Sony Corporation' . Ce dernier décida alors de le rompre et de signer avec Phillips qui miroitait le projet à l'époque où Sony en a eu l'acquisition . L'annonce de l'annulation fut faite à la CES et eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Sony ! Ils se sentirent trahis . De là germa un sentiment de vengeance qui allait être satisfait 5 ans plus tard . La Playstation : 102 490 000, 51 exemplaires vendus...et moi et moi ?! Sony était dégouté...Etre trahi de cette manière !! Laché au dernier moment sur un projet aussi important ! D'abord Sony songea à abandonné , mais finalement , gagnés par la soif de la haine et de l'argent les fondateurs de la Playstation passèrent du côté obscur de la Force et décidèrent de faire aboutir le projet ... Sony Computer Entertainment voyait alors le jour sous la tutelle de Ken Kutaragi , un cyborg impitoyable n'hésitant pas à fouetter ses employés et à violer ses jeunes secrétaires pour assouvir ses pulsions. Le but était simple , sodoculer Nintendo et Sega qui possaidaient alors à eux deux 99,99 % du marché des consoles. Pour ce faire la stratégie était simple : #Dire que Nintendo Caypourlaygosses. #Dire que Sega Cayrayvolu . #Endoctrination d'un public formé de 18-25 ans grâce à une campagne publicitaire n'ayant de borne que les pulsions d'un Gouaould en chaleur . La première étape était simple , la deuxième tout autant . Mais la 3ème nécessitait une force de persuasion que même Big Brother aurait eu du mal à mettre en place. Cependan t et cela sera décrit dans la partie Marketing , ils y parvinrent . La console sera une 32 bits , prouesse technique à sa future sortie et suite aux annonces faites par Sony concernant la console de nombreux éditeurs se metteront à genoux devant tels que Square Enix (owiii FF en 3D ! ) ou encore Eidos ( Tomb Raider spotted) . La console sortira finalement le 3 décembre 1994 au Japon suite à des annonces poignantes , le 9 septembre 1995 aux Etats-Unis et le 29 septembre 1995 en Europe ( parce qu'on est toujoujours les derniers servis ) . Aux sorties respectivent les stocks s'écoulèrent à une vitesse fulgurente ! A tel point qu'au Japon les jours suivant la sorties on dénombrait plus de 1 million de consoles vendues par seconde ! Le stratégie de Sony avait fonctionné à merveille , une nouvelle race de joueur était née , les moutons sonyais , totalement en extase à la vision du nom Playstation. Les années passèrent , le succès perdura . La Nintendo 64 sortie en 1996 et bien que plus puissante fut délaissée par bien des joueurs faute du soutient des éditeurs tiers , à la botte de Sony. On dénombrera ainsi de nombreuses licences exclusives à succès sur Playstation comme Tekken, Final Fantasy, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot ou encore Gran Turismo, chacunes d'entre elles se vendant à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde. En Septembre 2000 parue la PS one , modèle revu de la Playstation , plus fine , elle se laisse regardée plus facilement ( ce qui encouragea la masturbation de plusieurs millions de Pro-S) . On parlera aussi de la manette Dual Shock, ré-employée avec le PS2 et inspirant la forme de la manette PS3 qui demeurera jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore le standard des manettes de console de jeux. En mai 2004 la Playstation atteignit le cap des 100 000 000 d'unités vendus, un record à l'époque ( SPOIL : le PS2 fera mieux par la suite). La production s'acheva finalement le 23 mars 2006 après 11 années et plus de 102 millions d'exemplaires vendus. Ainsi avec cette console Sony avait réussi à dominer dès son premier essai le marché du jeu vidéo dont les miettes étaient laissées à Nintendo déchu et à Saga mourrant. Des millions de Pro-S étaient nés et avec eux le mythe Playstation allait continuer pendant encore 1 génération. La Playstation 2 : 136 000 000 , 46 unités vendues ... et moi et moi ?! Sony ressortait largement gagnant de la 5ème génération de consoles . Nintendo avait certes vendu 40 millions de N64 mais ce chiffre était pitoyable face à ceux de la Playstation et Sega agon isant allait devoir renoncer à la course aux consoles suite à l'échec monumental qu'allait être la Dreamcast. Toujours sous la tutelle de Ken Kutaragi plus fouetteur envers ses employés et violeurs enver ses secrétaires que jamais , Sony Computer Entertainment allait devoir assurer la relève de sa console vieillissante. Le nom de la succession ? Rien de plus simple, la Playstation 2 ! Pourquoi se compliquer la vie en donnant un nom trop éloigné de celui du produit ayant engendré le succès d'origine ? Car concrétement on se rendra compte que la stratégie de Sony pour la PS2 est très proche de celle qui avait était mise en place pour la Playstation mais avec tous les avantages dès le départ ! Les avantages ne sont nuls autres que : #Les éditeurs-tiers qui sucent déja Sony #Des dizaines de millions de moutons (ou pigeons) près à suivre Sony et la license Playstation jusqu'à la mort #Un budget hallucinant que l'on pouvait estimer à 999999999999999999999999999999,62 $ suite au succès hors-du-commun de la 1ère playstation #Ken Kutaragi qui a l'époque ne passait pas pour un clown #C'est tout je crois #C'est déja pas mal Avec tous ça Sony était pret à violer la concurence une fois de plus , mais ils décidèrent dans leur bonté d'offrir aux croyants sonyistes un cru pas si décevant que cela. En effet , la Playstation 2 sera dotée d'un lecteur de DVD et sera à sa sortie la console la plus puissante du marché (128 bits !). A spécifier tout de même que aux milieux de ces annonces qui s'avèrèrent confirmées d'autres faites par Sir Kutaragi lui-même relevaient tout simplement du délire fantasmagorique. On peut citer la 4D ou alors la présence d'un processeur plus puissa nt que celui des ordinateurs de l'armée. Malgré tout, tout alla bien, la console était déja à même de satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles des pro-S. Après de nombreuses annonces capable de faire bander n'importe qui , même le plus pieux des moines trappistes, la console sortie. Le 4 mars 2000 au Japon, le 26 octobre 2000 aux Etas-Unis et le 24 novembre 2000 en Europe ( parce qu'on est toujours les derniers servis :noel: ). Le succès fut hallucinant, même plus impressionnant que celui de la Playstation ! Au Japon, la 1ère seconde de commercialisation , 980 000 consoles ont trouvé acquéreur, ce qui soit dit en passant a provoqué de nombreux accidents et décès ( Kutaragi a une tendance nécrophile . Tout comme pour la Playstation , la réussite de la PS2 continua à travers les années . Un nouveau concurent était arrivé sur le marché, remplaçant Sega , Microsoft . Leur console , la Xbox , mais bien que plus puissante elle ne réussi pas à concurencer sérieu sement la Playstation 2, à défaut de cela elle parvint à doubler le Gamecube de Nintendo qui faisait des ventes miséreuses . Brassant les millions d'unités vendues par dizaines Sony fit paraître la PS two à l'instar de la PS one en sont temps , le leitmotiv étant encore le refonte du design , plus fin , et donc plus excitant . Pareillement à la Playstation la PS 2 fut dotée de nombreuses exclusivités sur lesquelles les Pro-S faisaient des éjaculations précoces . On citera les éternels Tekken , Gran Turismo , Metal Gear Solid ou encore God of war . Toutes ces dernières ce sont venduent par millions et on contribuées au ventes disproportionnées de la console de Sony .Spécifions tout de même que le jeu le plus vendu de la console est un jeu multi-console : Grand theft auto : San Andreas ôde à la kikoololitude. C'est après 5 ans de commercialisation que la PS 2 atteignit le cap des 100 000 000 unités vendues , explosant le précédent record détenu alors par le Playstation. Mais ce n'est pas tout , elle dépassa par la suite le record absolu de ventes de consoles , celui du Gameboy (118 millions d'unités) et franchi ensuite le cap historique des 120 millions ! Aujourd'hui encore la console est commercialisée partout dans le monde et a trouvé plus de 136 millions de preneurs. Sony avait alors une domination impressionnante dans le secteur des consoles , rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter . Le marque Playstation bénéficiait d'une notoriété telle que qui disait jeu vidéo disait Playstation. La succession devait être aisée ! La Playstation Portable : Sony et le monde merveilleux des consoles portables... Le succès des consoles de salon estampillées Sony était impressionnant . Au total de 1994 , parution de la Playtation à 2004 , près de 200 000 000 de consoles Playstation ont été vendues . Fort de son succès , Sony va décider de se lancer dans le marché des consoles portables. Marché alors toujours dominé par Nintendo qui a 100,99 % des parts dans le domaine ( faute de concurent sérieux) . Sony Computer Entertainement encore et toujours sous la tutelle de Ken Kutaragi qui deviens quelques peu impuissant va alors élaborer la PSP , diminutif pour Playstation portable. La stratégie est encore et toujours la même , user de l'image de marque Playstation pour attirer et augmenter le volume de l'appareil reproductif des Pro-S. La console fut annoncée au Tokyo Game Show de 2004 et suscita immédiatement l'attention de nombreuses personnes , sans compter celle des éditeurs-tiers qui demande jusqu'à se faire défoncer le fion par Sony pour publier de jeux sur leurs consoles . Histoire d'exciter le bas peuple des annonces percutantes sont effectuée . La console possède un processeur 128 bits ! Ce qui signifie qu'elle est capable d'afficher les mêmes images qu'une PS2 ! En plus de cela il est dit que la console en plus de lire des jeux permettera de lire des films , d'écouter des m usiques , de regarder ses photos ( de tous types n'est-ce pas ) ! Néamoins là a été la grosse erreur de Sony , certes la console présente de nombreux avantages , et la design est des plus aguicheur. Mais avec toutes ces fonctionnalités l'aspect jeu à beaucoup trop été délaissé . Hors , on sait maintenant que quand on a une console ce que l'on veut par dessus tout ce n'est ni des fonctionnalités à tous va , ni un design bandant , mais des jeux ! Oui , des jeux , de bons jeux , car là est l'essence d'une console de jeux ! Le nom même le fait comprendre "de jeux" '' ! Nintendo avec la Nintendo DS l'avait compris , celle-ci étant vouée au succès car proposant une ludothèque fournie et des mega-watts de funs grâce à sa fonctionnalité tactile. Elle allait d'ailleurs faire encore plus impressionnant que la Ps2 avec 100 millions d'exemplaires vendues en moins de 5 ans. La PSP parue le 12 décembre 2004 au Japon , le 24 mars 2005 aux Etats-Unis et le 1er septembre 2005 en Europe ( parce qu'on est toujours les derniers servis :noel:) . L'acceuil fut tout de même plus que chaleureux avec de nombreuses personnes accourant vers les étales pour avoir son exemplaire Malheureusement ce qui manquait à la console était une identité proche , pas de jeu phare , des pseudos-remakes en inferior version ( GTA spotted) , le jeu le plus vendu n'a pas dépassé les 3,5 millions d'unités ( il s'agit Monster Hunter : Freedom Unite) alors que sur DS les plus gros succès dépassent aisement le cap des 5 millions . D'autre modèles de Psp sortirent par la suite . En septembre 2007 vinrent la Psp slim et la Psp lite , en octobre 2008 la PSP et pour octobre 2009 est prévue la Psp go . Bien que proposant des fonctionnalités nouvelles , ces variantes de la Psp ne permirent pas de relancer les ventes . Il serait quand même faux de dire que la Psp fut un echec , grâce aux nombreux Pro-S encore existant elle a tout de même trouvé aujourd'hui près de 50 millions de possesseurs . La Psp demeure malgré tout le premier echec de Sony dans le domaine vidéoludique face à la concurence . Nintendo gardant pour eux 2/3 du marché des consoles portables. La Psp n'est pas encore morte et a encore quelques années devant elle mais nul doute qu'elle ne sera redresser la pente. Le fait est que ce fut un avant-goût pour Sony , le sentiment de se faire laminer allait rejaillir très vite mais pour d'autres raisons qui nous auront amené à bien des foux rires . La Playstation 3 : à peine 31 020 000,02 exemplaires vendus...et moi et...en fait nan... La PS2 commence à prendre de l'âge et il est urgent de répondre à la concurence , la Xbox_360 de Microsoft est déja mise en vente.Le projet est très vite lancé . Nous sommes alors en 2005 , il semble clair que quoi que fasse Sony , même de la merde en boîte cela se vendra par millions ! Mais la prochaine console de Sony ne sera pas la Shitstation mais la Playstation_3 . Car comme le passé nous l'a appris pourquoi se faire chier à faire un nom inovant ! Playstation est en théorie un nom qui est à lui seul capable de faire vendre par millions , on le garde donc . Ken Kutaragi commence à s'emmerder , le fouet vieillit et sa libido est au plus bas . C'est dans ce contexte que la PS3 est en developpement dans les batiments de Sony Computer Entertainement . On doit admettre que les annonces et l'élaboration de la PS3 est un vaste embrouillaminis qui plus est rempli de contradictions . Plutôt que de ce faire chier à tous démeller nous allons parler des choses les plus marquantes . Avant la grande présentation de la console à l'E3 2006 de nombreuses infos remplies de mystisismes ont filtrés , pour la plupart de Ken Kutaragi lui-même . Nous allons les regroupées à travers une liste non-exhaustive : *- La PS3 sera 1 000 fois plus puissante que la PS2 *- Le dual Shock disparaîtra au profit d'une manette en forme de boomerang *- La PS3 affichera la 4D (argument déja employé pour la PS2) *- Gran Turismo 5 sera présent au lancement de la console *- Les scientifiques utiliseront la PS3 car sa vitesse de calculs bat tous les records *- 1+1 = 2 Bon je nous vous dit même pas qu'après ça les Pro-S étaient en train de se masturber à longueur de journée ... Puis les premières images de la console ont filtré , un pavé noir qui laisse bien voyant vos empreintes digitales quand vous le touché Puis vient l'E3 , le salon mondial du jeu vidéo qui se tient à Los Angeles . De ce dernier on retient des phrases cultes , de bons délires et surtout le ownage de Sony . Ken Kutaragi devait être défoncé ce jour là . La PS3 est donc présentée sous sa forme définitive . Première chose qui frappe , la manette . Oui , c'est une Duel Shock mais attention , maintenant elle s'appelle Sixaxis et elle détecte les mouvements ! Plagiat spotted ! Et oui , sony montra alors toute sa maitrise en la matière . Quelques temps avant , Nintendo avait présenté la Wii et sa manette qui detecte les mouvements . Ni une , ni deux Sony reprend l'idée pour paraître à la pointe , cependant il s'avèrera que le détecteur de la sixaxis est bien moins performant que celui de la Wiimote . C'est loin d'être tous , on apprend par des tiers que la console est très dure à maitriser ce qui garantie de nombreux jeux en inferiors versions . Ken Kutaragi annonce le prix de la PS3 , 599,99 $ et déclare même fierement "Je veux que des gens fassent des heures supplémentaires juste pour s'acheter une Playstation 3" , affirmant qu'il s'agit de bien plus qu'une console de jeu . Lors de la présentation de certains jeux exclusifs on retiendra des phrases cultes telles que : *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDGGEE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR !!! *A GIANT ENEMY CRAB !!!!!!!!! En attendant le Wii ravie le public et la 360 fait son bonhomme de chemin . Le p ublic est laisé et de nombreux pro-S débandent sérieusement . Seul argument de la PS3 , son lecteur Blu-Ray qui s'imposera fasse au Hd-ready par la suite . La console paraît le 11 novembre 2006 au Japon ( jour férié spotted) , le 17 novembre 2006 aux Etats-Unis et le 23 mars 2007 en Europe ( parce qu'on est toujours les derniers servis :noel: ) . Le public est présent malgré la campagne publicitaire plus qu'obscure ayant pour slogan ''This is Living . Cependant on Europe le départ est moins glorieux , on retiendra le lancement de Paris où moins d'un millier de personnes étaient présentes . La PS3 faisait comme la 360 la course au graphisme , mais bien que théoriquement plus puissante elle n'arrivait qu'à faire des inferiors versions dû au difficultés de développer sur ce support . De rares exclusivités existent sur PS3 afin de faire croire à un software solide . On peut citer Killtron , Little bide planet , Inchartaide ou encore ... d'autres ... Le jeu le plus vendu y demeure un jeu multi-support Grand theft Auto IV avec 5,5 millions d'exemplaires vendus . Les premières semaines sont assez positives pour la PS3 qui fait des ventes raisonables mais très vite cela chute , à tel point que certaines semaines au Japon la PS2 se vendait plus que la PS3 . Après plusieurs mois la 360 reprit le dessus sur la PS3 et la Wii la sodoculait en règle . Quelques baisses de prix furent faites et des packs créés mais cela n'arrangea nullement la situation de la PS3 . Un nouveau modèle appelé PS3 slim , moins cher est prévu pour bientôt . Alors que les anal-ystes l'annonçait d'office gagnante de la 7ème génération de consoles il s'avère finalement qu'avec à peine 22 millions d'unités vendues à ce jour elle fasse moins bien que la 360 et la Wii . Sony se retrouve donc bon dernier de cette gen , vendant des PS3 à perte et ne rentabilisant pas sur le software qui rappelons-le est en inferior version . Ainsi on a enregistré des pertes de plusieurs milliards de dollars sur chaque consoles vendues . Ken Kutaragi a finalement été viré de SCE ( Sony computer entertainement) et a reçu une indemnité qui lui permettera de monter un cirque . Il a déclaré "Mon ambition maintenant est de créer une maison close qui regroupera tous les pro-S" . Ces derniers quant à eux sont bien moins nombreux , s'étant généralement tournés vers la 360, plus bandante. Les derniers sont semble-t-il voués à adorer Sony jusqu'à la fin des temps et sont atteint par un syndrôme de Sonyite aigue . Après 13 longues années de domination Sony est finalement contraint de subir ce que Nintendo a connu au temps du succès de la marque Playstation . Mais tout ceci n'est sans doute que le prélude à une nouvelle étape de l'histoire du jeu vidéo. Marketing Introduction Comment Sony a réussi à vendre des dizaines de millions de consoles Playstation à travers le monde ? Car au-dela des éventuelles qualités de ces dernières il a fallu indéniablement user d'un matraquage publicitaire sans précédent et de stratégie commerciales que nul être vivant n'aurait pû imaginer avant . Ici nous allons traiter de ce point fort obscur en 5 parties . Stratégie PS1 La stratégie de la Ps1 était simple mais nécessité de une forte prise de risques . L'argument du lecteur CD étais le principal mais ce qu'il fallait surtout c'était faire perdre le maximum de crédibilité aux concurents . Les leitmotivs ont déja été cités plus avant , avec entre autre : *- Nintendo "Caypourlaygosses" *- Sega "Cayrayvolu" Concrétement , en dehors de quelques remarques bien-senties , les dirigeants de Sony n'ont pas eu grand chose à faire , ces deux points étant déja plussoyés par de nombreux joueurs à l'époque . Au-dela de cela il a fallu pondre quelques pubs aussi bien pour les licenses exclusives que pour la console. - Une pub Playstation On a su clairement , avec les pubs Playstation_3 que Sony avait des gouts étranges en matières de publicités , là on se rend compte que le problème date d'il y a vraiment longtemps . Cependant , cette publicité a le mérite de parler clairement du produit et de montrer une situation de la vie réelle . Chose exceptionelle à noter , nous avons là une publicité anticipative ! On y voit clairement un beauf (bien franchouillard sois-dit en passant avec sa prononciation en mousse de Playstation ) en train de regarder la télé , hors c'est ce que deviendra tout possesseur de Playstation par la suite . En gros , on pourrait accoler un slogan à la publicité : Joue à la Playstation et devient un beauf ! . On doit bien admettre que cela est très aguicheur .Mais ce n'est pas tout , il ne faut pas oublier le message de 1 seconde que passe dans la pub : T'es peut-être beauf mais t'aura une femme qui t'engueulera comme un chien et qui en plus passera son cul bandant devant la télé pour l'éteindre ! ''.Double jackpot pour sony qui a tous compris aux instincts primitifs de l'Homme . - Pub pour Time crisis '''Sony dans' ses pubs n'a jamais pû s'empecher de faire du grand spectacle , on le voit surtout dans les publicités pour les téléviseurs Bravia . Là on voit une situation classique de films d'actions mais avec une touche d'humour ( de merde ) ! Tout ça afin d'attirer un public d'adolescent accro aux tirs de pistolets et rigolant à n'importe quelle touche de conneries . - Pub F1 1996 pour la Japon La license des F1 était un grand avantage de la PS1 mais en dehors de ça on voit là une situation banale avec des ados jouant à la console . Celui qui joue remporte la victoire et là c'est le drame , pris de crises de folies et d'épilepsies ils commencent par sortir un podium d'on ne sais où puis à faire comme les vrais vainqueurs en faisant péter les bouteilles ( d'eaux gazeuses dans la pub car l'alcool c'aylemal ) . Après s'être extasier sur leur victoire comme des gorets ils se rendent comptent que ça a foutu le merde dans l'appart et qu'ils doivent tous nettoyer . Qu'on ne me parle pas d'une touche d'humour quelconque (même si le public visé l'a vue comme ça ) , cette pub montre simplement les dangers du jeux vidéos qui peuvent mener jusqu'à la folie . La stratégie concernant la PS1 était donc élaborée sur 2 points et force de constater qu'elle a fonctionnée à merveille . Stratégie PS2 La stratégie concernant la PS2 n'est pas bien compliquée , on en viendrait même à croire que même sans communication faite autour de la console elle se serait vendue à plusieurs dizaines de millions d'exemplaires .La base était simple , donner à la console un nom reconnaissable par tous , Playstation_2 a naturellement été choisi . Concernant la concurence Sony Computer Entertainment était tranquille , Nintendo étais dans les choux et Sega éliminé . Certes Microsoft et sa Xbox arrivèrent par la suite mais n'allait pas constituer un réel problème . Malgré cela Ken Kutaragi communiqua régulièrement sur la PS2 ce qui donna lieu à de nombreuses spéculations à même de donner une taille telle à l'appareil reproductif des pro-S que Rocco Sifredi aurait pu prendre sa retraite . Cela a déja été traité précedemment mais récitons le projet 4D , l'emotion engine et une puissance hallucinante . Tout comme la Ps1 , la PS2 fut accompagnée de son lot de pub que nous allons nous permettre d'anal-yser . - Pub pour la baisse de prix de la PS2 ( censurée ) Celle-la il fallait la mettre . Après quelque diffusions elle fut retirée . Mise en première pour la simple est bonne raison qu'elle montre que même avant la Ps3 les pubs faites pour la license Playstation étaient marquée d'une empreintes inimitable ( allez savoir pourquoi ) . Bon pas besoin de faire un dessin , si vous n'avez pas compris la pub c'est votre problème . Son but est clairement de mélanger une ambiance humour-de-merde + pseudo- cool dans le but d'attirer les pro-S en premier lieu et les kikoos-Kévin en second lieu . Qu'importe que tout le reste du monde la trouve de mauvais gout , les public cités précedemment est déja suffisemment nombreux pour rentabiliser la console . Ne parlons pas non plus encore une fois de l'appel fait aux instincts primaire de l 'Homme . -Pub pour F1 2004 ( en anglais ) Comme la précédente , il n'y a pas de topos à faire . Les 3/4 de la pubs vous montre une femme dans la vingtaine , en tenue légère se balandant dans une luxueuse villa et que tout homme normalement constitué aurait envie d'enfourcher . A la fin on comprend qu'elle a un homme qui passe ses journées devant la console à jouer à F1 2004 . En gros le message de merde qui est transmis est joue à F1 2004 sur Ps2 , devient riche et baise avec une bombe sexuelle ! Le pire et que la il n'y a même pas besoin d'être un kikoo ou un pro-S pour que le message passe . Comme d'habitude Sony use des instincts primitifs pour faire vendre . - Pub pour Killzone Un peu comme la pub sur F1 1996 sur PS1 , nous avons là quelqu'un ne sachant plus distinguer le jeu vidéo de la réalité . D'autant qu'il doit être sacrément atteint dans la mesure ou à la fin il est sur le point d'imaginer sa femme ( qui se doit d'avoir un corps radieux pour faire appel aux instincts primitifs de l'Homme )en train de se faire violer par un soldat tout droit issu du jeu Killzone . Bien sur le message qui veut-être passé et beaucoup plus cool , comme quoi c'est un jeu rempli d'action et toussa . Ainsi fut la stratégie Ps2 , loin d'être complexe . Stratégie PS3 La stratégie conçue afin d'assurer le succès de la Playstation_3 est n'est pas bien compliquée , cependant on remarquera une grande différence comparée à celles employées pour la Playstation_2 et la Playstation 1 , elle n'a pas permis le succès de la nouvelle console de Sony . La base était simple , donner à la console un nom reconnaissable par tous , Playstation 3 a naturellement étais choisi . Sony Computer Entertainment se sentait tranquille , Nintendo était encore plus dans les choux avec la Gamecube et Microsoft et sa Xbox_360 ne devait pas poser de réels problèmes . Bien sur on comprendra plus tard que tout ceci était faux , Nintendo bottant le cul de tous le monde avec la Wii et la Xbox_360 se vendant davantage que la Playstation_3 . Malgré cela Ken Kutaragi communiqua régulièrement sur la PS3 ce qui donna lieu à des spéculations aussi grosses que la poitrine de Eva Angelina . On peut parler du renouveau de l'annonce de la 4D , des 120 FP , de la manette révolutionnaire ou encore de la possibilité de connecter 7 manettes en même temps . Le fait est que de nombreux pro-S commencèrent à flairer le pot-aux-roses et à se sentir entubés . Mais ce n'est pas tout, la vague communicative battu son plein à l'E3 2006 cette dernière ridiculisant Sony . Le plagiat de la Sixaxis sur la Wiimote ruina en grande partie les efforts faits depuis le début . Mais surtout ce sont les saillies des gens de Sony qui pulvérisèrent tout espoir de retour . De cette conférence sera d'ailleurs créée la Sony_Comedy_Club dont le plus fameux membre n'est autre que Ken Kutaragi . La sortie de la console s'annonçait déja mal et Sony ascéna le coup final avec une campagne de pub catastrophique. -La Publicité Playstation 3 dans son intégralitéhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psd8oVToS8k&feature=related Nous tenons là une perle rare mais alors très rare ! Voici l'intégralité du trailer de lancement de la Playstation_3 . Cinq minutes et quarante-sept secondes . Passons au-dela des millions de messages subliminaux que peut receler cette publicité ( femmes peu vêtues , la scène de la douche , l'homme se masturbant et l'homme s'accouplant ) , ces derniers ayant pour but d'attirer encore et toujours les éternels Pro-S et Kévin . Ce qui est surtout incroyable c'est que l'on doit attendre 5:34 pour enfin voir la marque Playstation 3 s'afficher , d'autant qu'à aucun moment on ne voit la console en question .La publicité fait donc appel à un mystisisme des plus pathétiques . Si à la rigueur il y avait moyen de comprendre à un quelconque moment de quoi il s'agit , mais non , cette pub est incrompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et seules les personnes qui ont eu le bonheur d'être exposées aux radiations de Fallout 3 auraient l'esprit assez torturé pour cela . - Publicité pour le Home Dans le fond cette pub est sans doute la moins mauvaise de toutes celles qui ont pû être présentées . Mais bon on y relève l'immortel problème de la folie liée aux jeux vidéos , des hommes et des femmes ( aux gouts vestimentaires douteux ) se voit transporter dans un univers parallèle fort obscur et qui semble objectivement merdique . On nous sert de surcroit une musique de merde . Le fait est que trop de choses sont merdiques dans cette pub faisant que seuls les gros pro-S bien gras et les kikoolol peuvent en resortir comblés . - Publicité pour la PS3 En fait il semble clair que cela se passe de tout commentaire , la pub est tout simplement atroce . De mauvais gout , flippante en fait on se demande surtout si les créateurs de cette publicité n'étaient pas un peu dérangés lors de sa création . Les dés étaient jetés , avec des annonces mousseuses et une communications catastrophiques la Playstation_3 était vouée à connaître les bas-fond des charts toutes les semaines . A noter aussi la présence de pack ridicules qui n'ont fait que ridiculiser la console encore plus comme celui de Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis ... Mensonges et plagiats Parce que ce sont des bases du marketing Sony il fallait faire une liste regroupant mensonges et plagiat de la firme. Les mensonges : *4D *Surpuissance *120 FP *Manette boomerang pour la PS3 *HacheDey 1080 P natif A compléter Les plagiats: *Le sixaxis pompée sur la wiimote *Le joystick sous license Nintendo A compléter Dirigeants Introduction Pourquoi donc le mot dirigeant porte-t-il un S à la fin ? N'y a-t-il pas qu'un seul dirigeant qui nous interresse ici ? Les fondateurs Osef de eux , ils ont juste créé Sony . Les années passèrent Rien d'interressant pour le moment . Et là vint le messie Ken Kutaragi arriva au sein de Sony en 1975 . Mais il ne devint interressant que bien plus tard . Ken Kutaragi : 1ère forme Il fut le plus gros collaborateur au projet PS1 mais il n'était alors pas encore PDG de SCE donc OSEF . Ken Kutaragi : 2ème forme En 1997 il devint le boss de SCE , pour fêter l'évenement il fit une orgie avec toutes ses secrétaires , cependant il étais encore loin d'entrer à la Sony_Comedy_Club . Ken Kutaragi : 3ème forme Il élabora la Playstation_2 qui sorti en 2000 , le succès fut impressionant . Il accumula tant d'argent qu'il décida de faire chaque soir la tournée des prostitués de Tokyo . Ken Kutaragi : Forme finale C'est dans sa forme finale atteinte lors de l'E3 2006 que Ken Kutaragi se montra le plus interressant . C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il intégra la Sony_Comedy_Club avec ses homologues américains et européens .Durant sa forme finale il fit des saillies mémorable telles que : *''GTA n'aura pas d'incidence sur la génération à venir'' ; Kutaragi à propos de GTA IV *''Inovation fantastique'' , Kutaragi à l'E3 2006 en présentant la Sixaxis *''Les gens feront des heures supplémentaires pour s'acheter une PS3'' ; après l'annonce du prix de la PS3 *''J'ai la vision des PS4 , 5 et 6 , qui fusionneront avec le réseau .Maintenant , je suis près à travailler avec un monde bien plus grand'' ; Kutaragi peu avant sa démission . Le fait est qu'avec Kutaragi l'univers du jeu vidéo a connu un grand humoriste . Ce dernier a vue sa carrière de PDG de SCE s'achever le 19 juin 2007 après 10 ans de bons et loyaux services . Nous le regretterons ( ou pas). Le successeur de Kutaragi : Kaz Hirai Osef de lui , juste qu'il enfonce la PS3 encore plus . Category:Constructeurs